kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug less (Part 1)
Doug less (Part 1) is the premiere episode of Season 6 of The King of Queens, also the 126th overall episode in the series; it was also the first episode of a season opening two-part story. Written by Ilana Wernick, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on October 1, 2003. Synopsis Part 1 of two-part story. Doug takes Carrie on a trip to a lakeside hotel in celebration of his recent weight loss, only later to remember that it wasn't Carrie that he took previously. Storyline Doug - who, by the way, has lost 40 pounds - takes Carrie out on a surprise holiday to a place in the mountains they visited ten years ago. Meanwhile, Spence and Danny watch Arthur and the house. Carrie told them what Arthur isn't allowed to do. However, since Spence and Danny disagree about almost everything, Arthur seems to be able to get to do what he wants. Did You Know? Trivia ;Spoilers #The resort and area that Doug & Carrie drive around is really around Lake Tahoe. They drive past a sign Route 28 North (California). #After doing further research, the signage for state route 28 (black lettering on a white background) indicates that they are filming on the Nevada side of Lake Tahoe, which also borders California. #The gas station/ motel they stop on the way up is on Alger Creek (near June Lake) off California Route 395 which eventually leads to Lake Tahoe, and weaves between the states of California & Nevada. Scene excerpt from "Doug less (Part 1)" ;Quotes ---- *'Danny:' and Spence are housesitting for Doug and Carrie and are fighting over who gets the bed. Danny is already in bed and Spence threatens to get into bed with him Fine, bring it. What's taking so long? *'Spence:' disrobing You think I'm going to let one uncomfortable camp experience keep me out of this bed, you are wrong. Alright, I'm getting in and I'm not getting out. *'Danny:' Great. Still want to stay? Because I sleep freestyle. reaches under the sheets, pulls off his underpants, and flings them across the room *'Spence:' You kKnow what? then reaches under the sheets, pulls off his underpants and drops them on the bedspread *'Spence:' So do I. Ah, ooh, that's good. *'Danny:' slowly realize that neither one of them are wearing underpants We may have wandered down a bad road here! ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Move This'' (uncredited) - Performed by Technotronic *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen and performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *Row, Row, Row Your Boat (uncredited) - Sung by Kevin James *''99 Bottles of Beer'' (uncredited) - Sung by Kevin James Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Nick Bakay as Gus *Hal Devi as Ricky *Dave Florek as Rental Guy *Christine Gonzales as Amy *Natsuko Ohama as Sue *Julia Rose as Nurse *Erin Ross as Erica *Dennis Singletary as Jerry More external links * Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes